Surprise Comfort
by Goddess1408
Summary: sorry about the story and title-this is my first try at one-shots so ya. Ron cheats on Hermione and Bill helps her. h/b-obviously


"I can't believe you Ron!" Hermione's yell, broken halfway through by a sob, could be heard throughout the Burrow. Harry, Bill, and George slowly made their ways down the staircase from their rooms, not wanting to get into any dramatic events but still curious. While Ginny literally galloped down the stairs, wanting to know what had happened. Not to any of theirs surprise Hermione was standing, angrily, infront of Ron. Her brown hair flying, tears trickling down her red and swollen face as she angrily wiped them away, "you bastard!" the audience gasped at Hermione's word, not having heard her curse before.

"What?" Ron couldn't have said anything worse, as he struggled to sit up from the armchair where Lavender was still intertwined with him, she didn't seem to realize the situation they were in as she kept dragging Ron down to her, moaning his name.

"What?" Hermione's mouth fell open as she repeated what he had said, "that's what you can only say when your current girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend, walks in on you making out and almost shagging with your other fricken ex-girlfriend?" Hermione's voice was reaching a shrill tone as she yelled, causing some to cover their ears.

"What the bloody hell am I suppose to say!" Ron's face was turning a violent shade of red as he stopped sputtering and started getting some control of himself.

"Oh, I don't know. Sorry maybe!" Hermione snarled viciously, not crying anymore but merrily shaking with fury as her gaze bore into the youngest red haired Weasley boy infront of her.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Ron hollered back at her, having detangled himself from Lavender and now standing a few meters away from Hermione. Ginny drew in a gasp at his words, surprised by her brother's density.

"You can't just say sorry after this! We are done, over; I should have realized this before! I am such an idiot," Hermione kept cursing herself and Ron as she turned away, pushing past Harry and Ginny as she reached the stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron scrambled after her but Lavender's voice rose above his.

"Come on Won-Won, you have to choose her or me," the other girl gave him an innocent smile, her eyes pleading him to pick her.

"I am really sorry," Ron said, turning to Hermione, "but…" he was cut off by the angry girl, her glare throwing daggers at him.

"I don't need excuses Ron, we were never meant to be ever since we met in our first year, just get out of my life," she hissed, her voice venomous. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione was already half way up the stairs, Bill tried to stop her but she pushed his hand away roughly. Her footsteps could be heard echoing on top of them, before a loud bang of her door slamming shut crashed through the house. After a tense silence of Harry and the other Weasley's glaring at Ron angrily, Lavender broke the air.

"Let's just forget about this," she whispered quietly, batting her lashes at Ron sweetly. Ginny gagged behind Harry's back before stalking over to the offending girl.

"So sorry to break this night with you and Ronald short but we never wanted you in this house so could you leave, Ron shall be back after the winter holidays, I really hope that you can bear to wait that long," Ginny's smile didn't reach her hazel eyes as she spoke.

"Oh, um, ok," Lavender stuttered. She turned around towards Ron and reached up to give him a quick kiss; automatically he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. One could almost see their tongues battling for dominance, it was a surprise they didn't gag or choke. When Lavender started moaning and pushing herself even closer to Ron, if that was possible, George finally yelled.

"Oi! If you two can even break it up, could this," George eyed Lavender disgustingly, "girl, leave the house?" Ron seemed to mutter something after pushing Lavender off of him before he walked her out the kitchen door, though Lavender seemed reluctant to leave his side.

"Oh, great, another drama to worry about," Ginny said quietly, sinking down onto a couch after Ron and Lavender had disappeared, Harry sat down next to her, rubbing her back as if she had been the one hurt tonight.

"Oh, come on Gin, everyone will be merry as ever tomorrow," George's head appeared over her shoulder. As if to prove his words wrong a crash came from upstairs, causing them all to flinch.

"I think you spoke to soon," Bill said, leaning onto the stair railing.

"Ok, so she might not be in a wonderful mood but it should be OK after a while, right," George's face looked hopeful as he looked around the room, his eyes resting on Harry, who shook his head.

"You don't know her, just a small fight with Ron gets both of them down, especially Hermione, and if Ron doesn't even care," Harry flinched inwardly, "this might get a little ugly."

"Wonderful," Bill said sarcastically, "look I'm going to bed; Fleur doesn't exactly want me around at the moment. One could say she's being a little over dramatic about a few things," a sour look crossed his scarred face before he frowned, lost in thought. Harry looked at the oldest Weasley sympathetically before Bill hurried up the stairs, towards his bedroom.

"Uhhhh," Hermione stomped around the room, she had thrown a few things but now she was standing infront of her mirror and glaring at herself in there, trying to control herself though there were still tremors shaking her body. A knock from the door behind her made her jump but she scowled again as Ginny slowly opened the door.

"Do you want to talk?" the younger girl asked, her face not showing an emotion except for worry.

"No!" Hermione snapped, "just leave me alone right now," Ginny didn't look hurt, she just gave Hermione a sympathetic look before closing the door. Over the next ten minutes Harry came up and asked if she wanted to talk as well, and then Ginny came again. After the youngest Weasley had come in for the third time Hermione lost it, "Look Ginny, I don't want to talk or see anyone right now, so just, forget about me! Go spend the night with Harry," she yelled before turning around and glaring out the window into the star filled night sky. Rage still twisted through her during the night, she wasn't going to break down, Hermione told herself fiercely, as she blinked away oncoming tears. After about three hours of sitting infront of the window, just glaring at the moon that was slowly circling the sky, Hermione heard the door squeak open behind her and the eighteen year old girl spun around, wand pointed at who was coming in. In the window she had seen a slight reflection of someone tall and red haired and she had jumped to the conclusion of it being Ron.

"Get out, I don't want to see you!" she hissed as the Weasley threw is hands in the air in a surrender position.

"Oh, sorry Bill," Hermione blushed when she realized that it was only the eldest Weasley child.

"No problem," Bill said. Hermione turned around in her wooden chair and stared out the window again.

"I don't want to talk," she muttered at him.

"I'm not here to talk," Bill replied quietly, his head near her own, surprising Hermione when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Why are you here then?" Hermione asked, as Bill drew another chair next to her and leaned his chin onto his hands. He didn't answer, just turned his head and watched her intently with his blue eyes, which Hermione noticed weren't a blue like Ron's, but more of a turquoise blue, like the ocean. Ron's had always held a desire, and anger, as well as jealousy while… Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she realized that she had been thinking about Ron, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Are you OK?" Bill asked before slapping himself in the forehead for his own stupidity. Hermione blinked at him in puzzlement before she realized that when she had gasped her hand had flown to her heart.

"Oh, ya," she let her hand fall back into her lap, letting it rest there while she avoided Bill's eyes. They sat in silence and Hermione relaxed, Bill's presence being an odd comfort. They had never really spoken much; he was just a Weasley family member just like Charlie and Percy, yet she had always been the most comfortable around him. He had always been there yet he was quieter then Charlie but not as isolated as Percy.

"You should cry about Ron, not force yourself to be strong," Bill told her after a few more minutes of silence and staring at the stars. Hermione threw him a glance before looking back out the window.

"If I cry I'll be weakened and then it'll be harder to get over him," Hermione whispered. She jumped a little as she felt Bills hand take hers and he pressed her cool finger to her cheek.

"Don't say that because you know it isn't true," he told her, his voice stern yet sweet.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking again, "I always knew, I just ignored it," her voice barely carried to Bill but she knew he had heard her, "I saw the signs but I didn't want it to be true so I pretended everything was fine," she gulped, tears trickling down her face, "and then, I talked to Ginny about it and she said to break up with him but I wasn't strong enough," a sob escaped her lips and she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close as she buried her face into Bill's chest, "I'm…such a…coward," Hermione sobbed, her words muffled a little by Bill as he murmured soft words to her.

"Just let it out," he spoke into her ear, "you are not a coward, just stubborn," he added, stroking her hair, his body covering her like a building, shielding her from any other pain. After a while Hermione's tears slowed and she pulled away from Bill, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I made your shirt all wet," she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, but soft yet calloused hands took hers away and tilted her head up by her chin, his smile making his eyes twinkle. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized that his face, no, his lips were mere inches away from her own.

"It's OK," he breathed and his warm breath made her breath, yet again stop for a slight heartbeat. She closed her eyes, not wanting to let this moment pass, as she felt his lips gently touch hers and she froze, not knowing what to do, as his hot lips moved over her own. After a few seconds she started pressing her own against his and she could feel him relax in relief over her reaction. Her hands wrapped around his neck while he pulled her closer, his large hands on her hips. She hadn't realized that they had stood up but somehow they had as he pulled her so close there wasn't any air space between them. He right leg was in-between his as they pulled each other, trying to find out how to press their bodies together even more, Hermione undid the leather string keeping his hair together, she weaved her hand through the orange flames as they broke away, gasping for breath before there lips met in another battle of passion and loss. Hermione's hands traveled down and rested on his stomach before traveling up his chest, taking his shirt with it. She smiled in the kiss as she felt his muscles ripple. Bending his head a little Bill started kissing along her neck but he broke away long enough for her to take off his shirt before he attacked her collar bone again, nipping and licking it passionately. Hermione moaned as he found her breast through the fabric and started caressing them but the sound of footsteps on the stairs made her quickly break away from him. They froze, the person was coming closer. Bill quickly threw his shirt over his head and pulled it down. When he looked for Hermione he was surprised to see that she was already sitting on the wooden chair, that faced the window, starring at the stars, he quickly sat down next to her, waiting to see who it was. The door opened a crack and Ginny's head popped around the corner, obviously wanting to see how she was.

"Oh, hi Bill, just checking on Hermione," Ginny looked a little surprised to see her brother but she turned back to Hermione and gave her a small smile, "see you tomorrow, hope you feel better," the girl quickly closed the door, her footsteps slowly disappearing. The two didn't speak for awhile, though Hermione could feel the blush spreading across her face.

"Sorry about that,' she finally whispered.

"About what?" Bill's answering whisper was almost fierce.

"You're married, I shouldn't have reacted like that," Hermione stood up, taking Bill with her.

"It was my entire fault," Bill hissed, "I'm sorry, but…" Hermione could tell he was as embarrassed as she was, "it was fun, nicer then Fleur's kissing," he frowned at the thought. Hermione burst out giggling as he said that and Bill threw her a glare, "what?"

"Nothing, I liked it too, was better then…" Bill quickly cut her off.

"No thinking about him," he quietly told her. He pulled the door open slowly and threw Hermione a sly look, "later," he closed the door after him and disappeared, his echoing footsteps slowly drifting away.

**Sooooooo, first try at Hermione/bill…sorry if it sucked grimaces just a practice. Oh and sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes I suck at editing, again, sorry. :P**

**-goddess1408** erHermione lost it.

i


End file.
